Transformers Prime: Earth Defenders never Surrender Humans
by Power Master
Summary: Need some help and support from you for Transformers Prime's Fourth Prequel: Earth Defenders never Surrender.
1. Chapter 1

Most of you, Transformers Fans or Non-fans were upset, angered and disappointed with Michael Bay's directing on the fourth sequel. I can't say I can share the same point-of-view with you all. But I admit that he put too much of Humans and randomly chosen different than sticking to the ones we know of. Put too less scenes of Transformers.

His ideas of creating _new transformation, Allspark, Energon Harvester, language_and even new some new or non-canon _**Dinobots **_such as _Slash and Spino_ were the reason why Transformers Prime and its counterpart video games became famous, as well as creating Dark Spark and why I had began creating and writing the story of Transformers Prime Prequel.

I'll be busy in writing its first prequel: _Rise of the Prime_ and then followed by its second: **_Exodus_** and third prequel: **_Guardians across the Galaxy_**.

But while I get those done, I will need some supports and votes of which Humans are fit and good for **_Transformers Prime_**, but do not involve _Prime's Humans _because they're already there. Here are the choices for my fourth prequel, **_Earth Defenders Never Surrender_**:

**Sam Witwicky **(_Transformers Film_)

**Mikaela **(_Transformers Film_)

**William Lennox **(_Transformers Film_)

**Robert Epps **(_Transformers Film_)

**Agent Simmons **(_Transformers Film_)

**General Morshower **(_Transformers Film_)

**Graham **(_Transformers Film_)

**Ron Witwicky **(_Transformers Film_)

**Judy Witwicky **(_Transformers Film_)

**Spike Witwicky **(_Transformers G1_)

**Carly Spencer **(_Transformers G1, not FILM!_)

**Leo Spitz **(_Transformers Film_)

**Cade Yeager **(_Transformers Film_)

**Tessa Yeager **(_Transformers Film_)

**Shane Dyson **(_Transformers Film_)

**Joshua Joyce **(_Transformers Film_)

**Su Yueming **(_Transformers Film_)

**Rad **(_Transformers Armada_)

**Carlos **(_Transformers Armada_)

**Alexis **(_Transformers Armada_)

**Coby Hansen **(_Transformers Cybertron_)

**Bud Hansen **(_Transformers Cybertron_)

**Lori **(_Transformers Cybertron_)

**Colonel Mike Franklin **(_Transformers Cybertron_)

**Professor Lucy Suzuki **(_Transformers Cybertron_)

**Professor Isaac Sumdac **(_Transformers Animated_)

**Sari Sumdac **(_Transformers Animated_)

**Captain Fanzone **(_Transformers Animated_)

And here they are. Take your time. Pick and choose which one of them or all to fit for Transformers Prime. (_Suggest, Review and Reason_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

After some thinking of who to choose, the time is now to reveal of who, what and how I think about the Humans. And hopefully, these people are good to fit in the fourth sequel.

* * *

**Main Character**  
1) **Samuel 'Sam' James Witwicky**: A young energetic, determined and brave yet curious and smart graduated 18-years-old student is willing to learn and solve the world's puzzle, mysterious and wonders. And above that, he is a loyal and compassionated person to his friends and family. He also want to prove that he can do something better for the world. There is one thing he can't stand the most is seeing human being inhuman and irresponsible people.

2) **Mikaela Yeagar-Banes**: Love-Interest for Sam Witwicky. A strong-hearted 18-years-old tomboy girl never back down from the fight. She extremely dislike men thinking women weak and easy-targeted hostage. And she is not afraid to fight back or anything. She also loved and cared for her family, but often irritated with their argument whenever they're on the subject she didn't want to be involved.

3) **Spike Witwicky**: 30-years-old serious, strict and firm older brother for Sam, but also wise, compassionated and responsible man and father to his family. He wanted Sam to have a good future rather than chase after something that isn't real or fairytale. Despite of that, he supports and helps Sam to achieve the goal. He is an architect, who also helped K.S.I. for the building.

4) **Leo Spitz**: 18-years-old student who is very much computer and Internet geek and hacker but also comic-relief. He often gets scared and freaked out easily whenever it involved with wars or wild animals attack. Despite that, he is willing to help Sam to solve the problem.

5) **Masamune 'Kicker' Katakura**: A 21-years-old Military Soldier who worked under Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps. Kicker can be aggressive, rude, irresponsible and reckless character despite being courageous and loyal friend. He does cares about people, family and friends, despite being distant and solo soldier. He is often skeptical and doubtful about aliens.

* * *

**Secondary Characters:**  
1) **Cade Yeagar**: Mikaela and Tessa's overprotective, experienced and patient father and inventor who worked for K.S.I. Company in building for the better world. He often had doubts about trusting his daughters to their boyfriends in protecting them. He often provides wisdom and reason to his friends about the journey the characters went through.

2) **Isaac Sumdac**: Cade's Partner. Isaac rather solve the problems with reasons and harmony than violence. Like Cade Yeagar, Isaac is also overprotective father but he is willing to let his daughter to be free and make her choice. Despite of that, he often regrets and upset to see her hurt and wounded. He often blamed himself for bringing harm to his family and friends. He dreams of bringing peace to the world.

3) **Sari Sumdac**: Isaac's upbeat and adventurous tomboy daughter who lost her right arm when she was attacked by a Indian Tiger. Hers was replaced with mechanical yet artificial arm for her protection. She often can be intelligent and cunning when it comes to situation or puzzle. Like her father, she loved her family so much.

4) **Captain William Lennox**: Kicker's Captain of NEST Strike Team. While William shown to be heroic, courageous and determined soldier, he is also influential, wise and caring leader. Captain Lennox is also a loyal friend as he refused to betray the ones who helped and saved him. William Lennox is Jack Darby's Uncle.

5) **Sergeant Robert 'Ray' Epps**: Captain Lennox's Second-in-Command. Epps shown to be loyal and brave soldier, but he is more cautious and concerned about making new friends with aliens and train the rookies. Epps can be short-tempered when things went wrong.

6) **Seymour Simmons**: Secret Service Agents. Simmons is a loyal patriot to his country as he refuse to surrender to his enemies, been defeated or scared of dealing with his enemies. Although Simmons proved to be insane and dangerous agent, he is reliable and wise man.

7) **Tessa Yeager-Banes**: Mikeala's younger sister. She is spoiled and whinny girl as she had extremely dislike aliens or anything that is related to monsters. She is willing to make friends if they tell her the truth. Despite of that, she deeply loved her family. She refused to back down as she wanted them to be safe from harm and danger.

8) **Jonathon 'John' Darby**: Jack's mysterious father who works under William Lennox's NEST Strike Team. Despite unable to spend some quality times with his family, he deeply cares and loved them very much. He isn't afraid to do what is right for his country and family.

* * *

**Minor Characters:**  
1) **Joshua Joyce**: Cade's boss, founder and manager of Kinetic Solution Industry Company. Joshua is known to be short-tempered and hard to be pleased boss when things didn't go with his way. He's sometimes can be coward. But he's also compassionate and concerns for other people.

2) **Carly Spencer-Witwicky**: Carly is very compassionated and caring wife and mother to her family. She is also very intelligent, reasonable and creative female as well, but she is willing to fight back for her family.

3) **Daniel Witwicky**: Spike's first-born son and Sari's best friend. He maybe young and energetic as Sam, but he is more intelligent, smart and reasonable as his parents. He is also loved being adventurous as he wanted to learn more about the world.

4) **Rad, Carlos &amp; Alexis**: Daniel's inspired teenagers who volunteered most of charity and non-organization events, and they also involved in petition against the corruption and saving the world.

**\- Alexis Yueming **is the brain, matured and responsible female on the group.

**\- Rad White **is the courageous and caring leader of the group, but he can be fun boy.

**\- Carlos Lopez **is the muscle of the group, but loved to comedic and yet sensitive for people's lives, and he is Raf's Cousin.

5) **Mika Suzuki**: Kicker's Love Interest who worked under Joshua Joyce's Assistant and Researcher. Although she is brilliant, clever, matured and responsible scientist; she is also kind, compassionated and loving girl who wants to make a better world. She is also Miko's Cousin.

6) **Coby Hansen**: A calm and relaxed professional mechanic who is Sam's best friend and often fixed the cars and inventions. Coby treated machines and cars like his friends and family which often advised Sam to treated one.

7) **Lori Mearing-Jimenez**: Although she is daughter of Director Charlotte Mearing, she preferred to fight with her fists than words. Despite being intelligent, she is very fierce and tough girl. She disliked the idea of being pretty girl. She is also Coby's Love Interest.

8) **Bud Hansen**: Coby's younger brother who is also both Daniel and Sari's best friends. Although Bud was never been serious and firm about situation, he's willing to help his friends till the end. He is also sensitive about his friendship.

9) **Graham Spencer**: One of Lennox's NEST Strike Team as wise, responsible and calculative British Corporal, though he is loyal, brave and determined soldier to his comrades.

10) **General Morshower**: General of U.S.A Military. While he was responsible and serious on his work, he is willing to help his friends and even they were aliens and monsters.

11) **Charlotte Mearing**: Lori's serious, sarcastic, firm, reasonable and responsible mother and leader in USA Politics.

12) **Shane Dyson**: Tessa's Boyfriend and Car Racer. Although not brave or intelligent as Sam or Spike, he is still loyal, loving and caring friend.

13) **Captain Fanzone**: A local police of New York. While he extremely disliked the malfunctioned and worthless machines, he is loyal and responsible to his country and people. What he hates the most is lying and corruption.

14) **Maggie Madsen**: Joshua's Secretary and Assistant. Although she shown to be pretty girl, she is also curious and concern for the world as she wanted to change it for the better than ruin it. She managed the situation and problems very well.

15) **Chip &amp; Glenn**: Chip and Glenn wanted to show the world that there is more of them than meets the eye. They also wanted to prove that there were a lot of possibilities for them to do.

**-Chip **is reasonable, logical and intelligent American who is a friend of Sam, but he is loyal and courageous hero.

**-Glenn** is Chip's assistant and friend who often avoid dangers and troubles but purely intelligent and loyal friend.

* * *

**Main Antagonists**:  
1) **Harold Attinger**: Secretary of United States. Though he shown to be loyal, brave and determined patriot, he was willing to sacrifice lives to save the world as he is ruthless, cruel, selfish and inhuman. He believed aliens are monsters that meant to bring the end of the world since Mission to Moon in 1969 and Mars Mission.

2) **James Savoy**: Harold Attinger's Second-in-Command and Chief among the Cemetery Wind. They were in-charge of keeping the world in safe and better world. Though he shown to be respective and responsible man; he is ruthless, cruel and aggressive man.

3) **Dylan Gould**: A selfish, cruel and spoiled richman who believed that money and control are the key to win the world. His Company Spacecraft Gould is the rival to KSI Company for profit. He is aggressive, ruthless, cruel and cunning as he was willing to make sacrifice of his enemies and people to achieve his goal.

4) **Prometheus Black**: Dylan's mad and insane scientist, despite he is intelligent and pure genius. Prometheus believed that power can change the world. He believed that Megatron and his minions are the key of creating his neo-biological creatures for the better world.

5) **Porter C. Powell**: Joshua's former secretary who worked under Dylan Gould due to his belief that money is the key in making the better world. He can be coward but he is manipulative, tricky and lying salesman to achieve his goal of rich.

* * *

**Cameo:**  
1) **Chief Charles Burns**: Chief Police of Griffonrocks. He is also a friend of Captain Fanzone but unlike the latter, he respects the machines. He and his family will soon one day make bonds with Heatwave, Chase, Blades and Boulder as Rescue Bots.

2) **Woodrow Burns**: Charles's Younger Brother is also archaeologist. He also made some various discovery of ancients and ruins which he believed connected to the aliens. He may one day learn the truth behind it.

3) **Bill Fowler**: Simmons's former partner who is also Secret Service. He also helped the heroes to defeat Megatron and his team. He may one day became a liaison with Autobots.

4) **Jack Darby, Miko Nadakai &amp; Raf Esquivel**: **Jack **is John's son and William's nephew, **Miko **is Mika's Cousin, and **Raf **is Carlos's Cousin. They will one day meet Team Prime and became their Human Partners.

5) **June Darby**: Jack's mother who had a big argument with her husband of family matters. She soon learned of John's fate, and did not reveal the truth to her son.

6) **Dr. Thadeus Morocco**: A mad scientist who one day make a powerful sentinel robots to reconquer Griffonrocks when he found the debris and parts of Decepticons.

7) **Silas**: A mad and insane colonel who would become the Founder and Leader of MECH in making a new world order. He was fired by Harold Attinger for his insane plan.


End file.
